


Have Yourself a Jake McKenzie Christmas

by im_hungry_like_the_WOLF



Category: Choices - Fandom, Endless Summer, Jake McKenzie - Fandom, Pixelberry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_hungry_like_the_WOLF/pseuds/im_hungry_like_the_WOLF
Summary: Jake surprises you with a Christmas get away up in the Colorado mountains. Little do the two of you know that a freak snow storm will keep you trapped in your cabin. What, oh what, could the two of you possible do to pass the time until the snow storm subsides?





	Have Yourself a Jake McKenzie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endless-jake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=endless-jake).



> Anything underlined will be a link to a gif. ; )

You inhaled a deep breath of the crisp mountain air, still trying to get over the fact that Jake put this whole Christmas vacation together for the two of you. What a way to spend your first Christmas together! Your eyes focused on the cute little log cabin that sat before you in this winter wonderland, and you shut the door to the truck you had just stepped out of. You moved to the back door of the truck and opened it and began to gather your luggage, Jake doing the same on the opposite side. He smirked at you from across the cab and then gave a nod in the cabin's direction.

_"So, what do you think? She may look small, but she has a few surprises up her sleeve."_

"I didnt think cabins had sleeves?"

Jake gave a loud snort as he shook his head, grabbing his large duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

_"You are such a dork."_

You stuck your tongue out at him as you came around the front of the truck alongside him and the two of you carried your belongings up the steps and onto the porch. Jake dug in his coat pocket for his key and unlocked the door. Honestly, you did not see why this place needed a key, considering there was no one around for miles. In fact, you had to go into the closest town before heading up the mountain, to get enough food and other supplies to last your entire trip. Jake turned the knob and pushed open the door and you couldnt help but gasp.

It was much bigger than it looked indeed, and it was already decorated for Christmas. There was a tree in the living room that looked to be nearly twelve feet high, and the fireplace was already roaring with life, the warmth hitting you the moment the door opened. Garland trimmed the banister, along with beautiful white lights that seemed to twinkle as you looked at them. This place was the perfect example of a rustic country cabin, all decked out for the holidays, like something straight out of a magazine. Your eyes moved around the cabin, taking in all the beauty and comfort, a look of awe upon your face. Finally your eyes met Jake's, who had been silently observing you as you soaked all this in. You felt a blush creep up underneath your cheeks and you gave a small chuckle.

"What are you staring at?"

_"You."_

That was all he said, and yet it made your stomach do a complete flip. He set his bags down a moment and then made a glance above you, giving a smirk as he looked down at you. Your eyes moved up to where he had glanced and you gave a snort and rolled your eyes. Mistletoe. Then your eyes spotted mistletoe literally in every doorway your eyes could find.

"Geeze. You frigging rigged the place, didnt you?"

His smirk turned into a grin and he slid an arm around your waist, causing you to drop your things to the floor as he pulled you against him.

_"Guilty."_

He said as his lips brushed yours before capturing them in a heated kiss.

After the two of you had finished unpacking, you felt that you wanted to do some exploring of the cabin and its amenities. First you head to the on suite of the master bedroom and you give out a slight groan of approval when you catch sight of a giant jacuzzi. You move over to it and look at all the jets it had, and then to the tray of many different bubble baths and delightfully scented bath bombs. You were for sure going to take advantage of relaxing during this trip.

You walk back out into the bedroom and find Jake sprawled comfortably upon the large bed, his eyes shut as he lets out a sigh. The drive here was quite a long one, and you were sure that he was tired from it. You looked at him a second and then grinned before you began to run at the bed. As you leapt into the air, making to land upon him, he snapped one eye open just before opening his arms and catching you, rolling with you so that you were underneath him as he wrapped his arms further around you. He smirked down at you.

_"When are you going to learn that I am not easily taken by surprise?"_

In response to this, you slid your hand up around the back of his head, entangling your fingers in his hair. You then gave it a slight tug, bringing his lips down to yours, where you began to kiss him hungrily. You gently took his bottom lip between your teeth, which caused his eyes to widen and he gave a low groan as you tugged on his hair again.

"You were saying?"

You said as your lips were still brushing against his. Jake growled as he kissed you fervently, his tongue dancing across your lower lip until you opened your mouth slightly to allow him entrance. One of his hands moved its way back around to the front, coming to your breast and giving it a firm squeeze. You gave a gasp from the contact and arched your back up against him, which gave his lips access to your neck. He scraped his teeth gently across your soft skin until he bit down firmly and then began to suck. This new sensation caused you to scrape your nails against Jake's scalp with one hand and claw at his shirt against his back with the other.

The noise Jake made when you did those things was something almost animalistic. He continued his assault on your neck, both of his hands moving to the front of your button down shirt.

_"You can sew, right, Princess?"_

He asked breathlessly against your skin. What the hell kind of question was that? Unsure of how to respond, especially since he was currently making your head spin with that mouth of his, you nodded your head and managed to grunt out an "uh-huh" before you felt his fingers clutch around the front of your shirt. Your eyes shot open when you heard the sound of ripping, and you watched as the buttons from your shirt went flying from Jake having literally ripped it open, now exposing your chest. Before you could complain about one of your favorite shirts being ripped open like that, you let out an involuntary moan as you feel Jake's lips begin to caress down your collarbone, tracing across the top of your bra.

You didn't think your breathing could get any heavier, that your heart could beat any faster, but Jake McKenzie's actions were proving you wrong on both counts. You tilted your head to look down at him just as he took one of his fingers and pulled the fabric of your bra down and his lips latched around your nipple. You threw your head back with a loud gasp, lifting your hips off the bed slightly, only to feel Jake grip them tight and pin you down onto the bed as he began to suck and gently bite, moving on to your other breast.

"Oh my God...Jake, what's gotten into you?"

You panted as one hand gripped the sheets and the other continued to tug at his long brown hair.

_"Wasn't much else to think about during that sixteen hour drive here..."_

You gave a chuckle that turned into a moan as he continued his work with his mouth, sliding one of his hands slowly down your stomach, drifting his fingers across the skin that met the hem of your jeggings. Your breath caught in your throat, as you eagerly anticipated his next move and when he finally slid his hand down the front of your pants and once his fingers found the destination you had been longing for, you gave out a cry of pleasure.

Your heart was about to beat out of your rib cage, you couldn't keep your eyes open, they kept squeezing themselves shut from the feeling of Jake's fingers. While you were writhing in pleasure underneath him, he lifted his gaze to watch your face. He held his face close to yours as his fingers moved faster, he wanted to see your every reaction to his pleasing you. His eyes surveyed your face, from the way beads of sweat were forming just below your hairline, to the way your eyes would flutter shut after gazing into his for a moment. He watched as your throat contracted now and then as you tried to stifle a moan unsuccessfully. He wanted to see your face when he sent you over the edge, but the way you were biting your bottom lip and moaning was making it very difficult for him to focus on anything other than your mouth.

You were getting close, and Jake could tell, for his fingers only worked faster and faster until you were beginning to see stars. Jake noted from your facial expressions that you were coming undone and he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours passionately as he helped you ride through the waves of pleasure until you lay there shuddering and breathing heavily. You stared at the ceiling as your chest heaved, Jake continued pressing kisses against your burning skin. His hand retracted from within your pants and he softly caressed every inch of your shivering body. You lie there staring at the ceiling and then looked up into Jake's eyes as he gently traced his lips up your jaw and placed one on your lips.

"Now how am I supposed to top _that_?"

You asked breathlessly, lifting your hand and feathering some of his long hair between your fingers as you gazed up at him. He smirked down at you and shrugged his shoulders slightly. 

_"Aw, I'm sure you can think of something."_

He said, a tease in his voice and lust filling his ocean blue eyes. 

\---

Now that the two of you had released whatever sexual tension you had between you both, you were able to fully unpack your belongings and supplies. The fridge was stocked, as were the cabinets in the pantry and now the two of you were standing in front of the large Christmas tree, placing the gifts you had for each other beneath it carefully, along with some that Jake's mother had sent along as well. Looking out the window now that you had finished with your gifts, you noticed how lovely the snow looked outside and how much you would love to go out into it and see the scenery. You moved over to the coat rack by the door and grabbed your heavy coat, throwing it around your shoulders as Jake looked over at you with a raised eyebrow.

_"You're going outside? But it's freezing."_

He said as he walked over to you, eyeing you with concern. You gave him a grin and nodded, zipping up your coat and then grabbing your scarf, hat and gloves. Once you had all of your warm accessories on, you grabbed your winter boots and pulled them onto your feet and stood up and looked at Jake. 

"If I get too cold, I know exactly how to get warm again."

You said in a low voice as you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him closer toward your face, gently grazing your teeth against his bottom lip. Jake gave a moan of approval and then when you let go of his collar he grabbed his own coat and began to put it on as well.

_"I suppose I can't let you have **all** the wintery wonderland fun out there, huh?"_

Outside, Jake decided to move the truck under the car port in case there was a chance of any more snow and then once that had been done he joined you off to the side of the cabin. The two of you walked through the snow that thankfully was not too deep and enjoyed how everything around you was white with fresh powder and looked absolutely picturesque. Seriously, there were views that could have been from a Thomas Kinkade painting. Here and there you would catch sight of a critter of some kind, going about its business of trying to find some food buried beneath the snow, they did not seem to care enough about your presence to be bothered. As you walked with Jake, you snaked your arm around his and held him close, but then your foot caught on to a tree root beneath the snow and you tripped, falling to the ground, bringing Jake down with you. The two of you rolled a bit, and then came to a stop, where Jake was slightly on top of you and both of you were covered in snow. You looked at each other in surprise, but then bursted out laughing at the whole incident, which had caused a rabbit to scurry frantically away from the commotion instead of finishing its semi frozen leaf it had been munching on. Once your laughter had died down, you looked up at Jake as he smiled down at you and then he reached up and brushed some of your snow covered hair away from your face and then he leaned down and placed a light peck on your lips. As he then began to pull away from you, a goofy love sick grin plastered on his face, [you took a fist full of snow in your hand and then smashed it into his face, knocking him off of you and onto his back beside you](http://i67.tinypic.com/2zp1h95.jpg). You gave a loud cackle and then scrambled to your feet and began to run, leaving him to frantically paw at his face with his gloved hands.

_"Why you little shit!"_

He had managed to get to his feet and was now coming after you, but you had successfully hidden behind some thick trees and were already armed with a second snowball assault. You held your breath and listened to his heavy footsteps as he came into the clearing and once the back of his head came into view, you quickly chucked it at him and dove for cover once again, laughing at his slew of curse words. You bent down and made another snow ball and then peered around the edge of your tree and your face fell when you found that he had disappeared. Crap! Your eyes darted everywhere, looking for even a footprint that might lead you to him when suddenly a snowball hit you in the side of the head, thankfully blocked enough by your sock hat. 

"Ah!"

Jake chuckled loudly and stood before you, tossing a neatly rounded snowball up and down in his hand as he eyed you. 

_"No where to run, Princess. What's your next move?"_

You stood there a moment, noticing as you looked at him that there was a low lying pine branch just above his head that happened to be covered in snow. A small smile spread upon your face as you continued to look at Jake, and you could see his smirk beginning to fade at the sight of your conniving smile. Before he knew what was happening, you threw the snow ball at the branch, hard, and it hit perfectly. Jake's gaze followed the snowball and he looked above him only to cry out and drop his snow ball and attempt to cover his head with his arms as the snow poured down upon him.

_"Ah, what the fuck! MC!"_

Snorting with laughter, you ran for it back toward the cabin, coming to the door and ripping it open and slamming it shut behind you as you then stripped yourself of your wet boots and outer layers. Once you had done that, you hurried over to the kitchen and started the Keurig, having put a hot chocolate mix cup into the slot and waited for the water to brew. You looked over at the door when it suddenly burst open and you couldn't help but smile at Jake and how he looked at you with his hair all covered with snow. He kicked off his boots and tossed his wet clothes onto the floor beside yours and then strode over to you with a forced frown on his face. You could tell he was holding back a grin. He stopped in front of you, his arms folded over his chest as he looked down at you and then you held out a mug toward him.

"How about a hot chocolate truce?"

He stared at you and then glanced down at the mug and then finally his smirk appeared and he took the cup from your hands and stood next to you as you both waited for the first batch of hot chocolate to brew. You grabbed a tea towel from the counter and moved closer to Jake, using it to brush off the remaining snow from his hair, and then began to squeeze the long locks dry. His eyes watched you as you did this, enjoying how close you were to him and he eventually took advantage of this and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you against him. 

_"I want more than just a hot chocolate truce. You owe me more than that after what you pulled out there, Princess."_

He said as he then began to nuzzle your neck and leave feather light kisses upon it as the first batch of hot chocolate finally began to pour into a mug. You chuckled and tilted your head back a bit so that he had more access to your neck, and once he began to go lower, coming to your collarbone you managed to break yourself away from him and held up your finger. You moved the now full mug out of the way and took his out of his hand and set it in the now available space and began the second batch of hot chocolate.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?"

You teased. Jake groaned and tried to grab hold of your hips once more to bring you close to him but you wagged your finger at him and shook your head.

"Hot chocolate truce first! And probably dinner. Besides, I have a surprise for you tonight since it's Christmas Eve."

He reluctantly lowered his hands and then sighed, taking the cup of hot chocolate once it was done brewing and followed you over to the kitchen table where he sat across from you. For the next hour you two decided what you wanted to do for dinner, and then set about getting things ready until you had a wonderful meal sitting before you.

Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes had been done, it seemed like Jake had somewhat forgotten about your surprise. He was leaned back upon the couch, an ice cold beer in his hand as he laid his head back against the couch and sighed. You took this as your opportunity to get started on your surprise for him. You managed to sneak to the bedroo, where you quietly shut the door and then hurried to a bag you had by the bathroom door. You grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind you just to be safe and then you pulled out your surprise. 

You held it up before you and giggled, knowing that it was rather cheesy to get one of those Santa themed lingerie outfits, but the truth was, it was too sexy to pass up. If Jake didnt enjoy seeing you in thus, then he clearly was not human. Carefully you began to slip it on and you turned to the door when you heard the handle jiggle to open it, but since it was locked there was no way in. Jake's voice came from the other side of the door.

_"MC? You okay in there? Why is the door locked?"_

"I'm fine, I will be out in a second, Jake." 

You said as you touched up your make up and then brought your hair down so it was cascading around your shoulder in waves. You backed up a bit to look at yourself in the mirror and you smiled to yourself. Well, this was it. You took in a breath and then unlocked the door and cracked it a bit, telling Jake that if he wanted his present, he had to sit at the foot of the bed, close his eyes and hold his hands outstretched. 

_"Seriously? What are we, twelve?"_

"Well, fine I will take it back."

You started to say, but you could see him shake his head and move over toward the bed and finally do as he was told. Once you were sure he had his eyes closed and he wasnt peeking, you finally emerged from the bathroom and walked up to him. You took a moment to relish the fact he was sitting there with his hands out, blissfully unaware of what was before him. He was beginning to get antsy, so you took hold of his hands and moved forward a bit until you out his hands onto either side of your waist. He gave a soft mumble of excitement at this, but kept his eyes shut. You moved his hands up and down slightly, letting his fingers blindly caress you and then gave a slight chuckle when he begsn to fidget in his seat. 

"Alright, you can open your eyes now, Top Gun."

He didnt waste any time, his eyes snapped open and once they took in what you were wearing, his grip tightened on your hips and you watched as his irises blew wide with lust. 

_"Hooooly..."_

He said under his breath as his hands roamed over your body, lingering on your breasts, giving them a squeeze. He pulled your body closer, so that it was between his legs as you stood before him and he began to trail kisses across the tops of your breasts. Though this sensation was wonderful, you slid your fingers through his hair on the back of his head and then took a fistful of it, gently pulling his head back so he was forced to look up at you, his lips parted in surprise. 

"Ah, ah, ah. _I'm_ in control tonight."

You said, giving him a cheeky grin and then took his hands from your hips and brought one of his hands up to your lips. You began leaving wet kisses along his fingertips and then finally went so far as to suck on one of his fingers as you looked him in the eye. Jake's breath hitched in his throat as he watched your lips and then his eyes met yours.

_"Ohhh...yes ma'am."_

He sat there looking up at you expectantly as you then gently pushed him backward onto the bed as you climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. You sat up while straddling him, tilting your head to the side as you looked down at him with a mischievous smile and then you slid your fingers under the hem of his shirt and ran your hands slowly up his chiseled abs. Jake's eyes watched you as you bit your bottom lip, taking your nails and dragging them back down his chest until you reached the skin above his jeans, causing him to buck his hips up beneath you and suck in a sharp breath. 

_"Damn, Princess...you're gonna make this a slow death, aren't you?"_

"The slowest possible."

You confirmed by giving a good grind of your hips against his, which caused him to throw his head back a bit and let out a moan. His hands shot up to your hips and he squeezed them roughly as you continued to tease him with your grinding. You moved your fingers to his pants and began to unbuckle his belt, looking down at him.

"How bout you help a girl out and take care of your upper half?"

Not a second after you said this he tore his shirt up and over his head and he chucked it across the room and then laid there with his arms sprawled to the sides, breathing heavy. You managed to get his pants undone and were now in the process of taking them off, which he helped you with. There he lay, in nothing but his boxers and you were able to see just what kind of effect your actions (and outfit) had on him. You moved back toward the bed and then crawled over him, your chest pressing down against his and your lips found his in a heated kiss. He hesitated to touch you, since you told him you were in charge tonight, but you answered him by taking his hands and made him grab your rump with a powerful squeeze. Jake groaned against your lips.

_"Jesus, MC..."_

He said in a hoarse whisper as he continued to squeeze your rear while you began to bite and suck at his neck. His hands wandered, moving wherever you allowed them to reach. You moved your lips downward, making your way south on his chest and then when you reached one of his hipbones, you gave it a broad lick as you began to pull his boxers down and off. Jake squirmed slightly, now completely bare before you but then he arched his back, letting out a loud moan when he felt your hands on him. He tilted his head up and watched you as you moved your hand against him, never breaking eye contact from him until he simply could not take it and had to drop his head to the mattress. 

_"MC, I cant take much more of this..."_

"I know."

You said with a smile, moving even faster and eliciting a huge groan from him, his hands gripping the sheets and beginning to pant. This was getting to be almost too much for you to bear as well, witnessing how he was complete putty beneath your hands. You could tell he was getting close, from how he was cursing and gripping the sheets in his fists and practically tore them off the bed around him. Suddenly, abruptly, you stopped and sat there smiling at him. His chest heaved and he then lifted his gaze and looked at you, his hair sticking to the sides of his forehead. 

_"Fuck, you cant...just stop...like that."_

You gave him a wink and then gestured to your body.

"My torture is done, I'm all yours now, stud."

In a flash he sat up and grabbed hold of your waist and tore off your underpants, throwing them to the side and then he rolled on top of you, his hands moving up under your outfit and taking hold of your breast as he pushed his hips up against yours. His lips devoured yours hungrilly as he wasted no time in entering you and began to move at a fast pace. You cried out, your head falling back against the bed as your back arched against his chest. Jake wrapped an arm around under you, keeping you pressed against him as he continued to drive into you relentlessly. You felt that familiar heat begin to rise within your lower belly, it was slowly but surely winding itself up, preparing for that release you were longing for. Jake grunted as he brought his forehead against yours, still moving at an incredible pace.

_"You are...so beautiful. How'd I get lucky enough to... **God**...have you for myself?_

You looked up into his eyes as he continued to move against you, and then you took his face in both your hands as you brought his lips down onto yours and kissed him deeply as you felt that coil finally snap and waves of pleasure coursed through your body as Jake followed right after. 

Jake collapsed on top of you, his full weight, but it was in a position that did not compeltely smother you. For a few moments you both lie there breathing heavily as you came down from your blissful high. He moved so that his knee was between your legs and he lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at you. 

_"You're amazing, you know that, right?"_

You smiled and ran your fingers through his sweaty hair and then caressed his face with your hand, which he leaned into and kissed the palm of.

"Right back at you."

\---

Christmas morning came and the two of you groggily opened each others presents from each other and now you were in the kitchen making another round of coffee for the both of you. Jake stayed in the living room, where he was now opening a card that was from his mother. When he opened the card, a folded piece of paper fell out and landed on his lap. Glancing at you, Jake then opened the letter and began reading.

_My sweet darling boy,_

_I want you to know that you are and always will be the light of my life, my sweet sweet boy. I will always be here for you no matter what. But I have always known that I was not going to be the only girl in your life forever. Not even with as much as I may have wanted it. I knew I would one day have to be alright with some other woman coming and taking you from me. It was a hard truth, but a truth nonetheless. MC is that woman, Jacob. And I approve of her 110%. I've seen the way you look at her when she comes into the room, at the mention of her name. There is no doubt in my heart how much you love this girl, and if you love her as much as I believe you to, you will stop wasting your time and marry her already, dammit! I love you so much, my boy. I know that MC will bring you more happiness than I could have ever hoped for you._

_Love, Mom_

As Jake's eyes scanned the paper once more, he swallowed hard and then looked over at you as you went around cleaning up your mess from breakfast. Clearly, his mom caught on more than he thought. She felt like he needed to ask her to be his forever. Maybe that was why the ring the two of you had found on La Huerta when searching for those Idols was hidden in his suitcase. He had kept this ring every since the crew had made it off the island, knowing even before then that he wanted to be with you forever. Clearing his throat, Jake excused himself from the room and disappeared for a few minutes. When he finally came back, he made his way over to you and stood behind you.

There he stood, watching you wipe down the counter quietly until you turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you get all the things you asked Santa for?" 

You said as you set the cloth back down and leaned back against the counter to look at him. 

_"Well, almost..."_

Your breath caught in your throat as you watched him then get down on one knee in front if you and then began to reach into his back pocket. If this was a trick and he ended up tying his shoelace, you were gonna throw a pot at his head. But there he stayed, and he finally brought out a ring that you recognized all too well. At just the sight of it, you felt tears begin to swell within your eyes. 

_"The moment you woke me up in that cockpit on Delilah, I knew I was screwed. That there was no coming back from the loop you had just knocked me thru."_

He took a deep breath in thru his nose, the hand holding the ring shook ever so slightly.

_"That there was no way I was going to leave that island without you. Now there is no way I will ever leave your side, no matter where we are. I know I dont have a lot to offer you, but you better believe that I will do my damndest to treat you like the Princess you are to me. I've never wanted something so much in my life, as I want you to say yes right now, MC."_

There was no stopping the tears now, they were rolling down your cheeks as you looked down at him as he smiled nervously up at you.

_"So...what's it to be? Will you do me the honor of being my life long copilot?"_

\--- FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open for you all to give your own unique anwers! Hope you liked it, and I also thank you all for being so patient! ❤


End file.
